


Teen Titans: Raven Plays... And Loses Some More

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Raven has some more success at the game this time around. Helps that she knows what’s going on now. But is it enough to beat the alien warrior princess?





	Teen Titans: Raven Plays... And Loses Some More

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Raven has some more success at the game this time around. Helps that she knows what’s going on now. But is it enough to beat the alien warrior princess?
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Ahow!” Raven shouted as Starfire snuck up on her and ambushed her from behind in the training area behind the tower by grabbing onto and pulling up on the half-demoness’ leotard. “STAR!” she roared.

“I see you are still making use of the pony panties I purchased for you, friend Raven.” the redhead said cheerfully while admiring the white fabric decorated with MLP characters now the leotard had been given a pull and the girl’s cloak was pushed aside. “I must say, they look most adorable on you!”

“Star! If you don’t let me go right now, I swear I wiiIIIIEEEOWWWW!” Raven was, unfortunately, discovering just how hard it was to sound threaten when your super strong alien friend was pulling on both her panties and leotard at the same time to double her wedgie problem. Her mouth hung open wide as she gasped and tried to control herself.

“Now now, friend Raven.” Starfire said with just a slightly scolding tone. “You know how the game works.”

Raven cursed herself for ever starting this game, even if only done accidentally. That anger, in turn, started to give her focus.

“If you want to get free, you haaAAHHEEEE!” Starfire began squealing as Raven’s energy latched onto the girl’s underwear and pulled them halfway up her back in single pull, causing her to drop Raven onto her tush.

“Taste REVENGE!” Raven yelled, eyes glowing with her dark energy. “And COTTON!”

“GYYYEEEAHH!” Starfire’s purple bikini-style panties were suddenly being twisted and pulled harder to slice them further in between her toned buttocks. “URGHHH!” she grunted, attempting to fly up, but having difficulty channeling the joy she needed to do so while her underwear chafed her.

 _Maybe there’s something to this game after all._ Raven thought as she pulled harder with her powers. “Now let’s try this!” 

As Raven’s hands began to glow, Starfire felt another pull on her panties. This time one that pulled them up past her bellybutton. “OW!” Then a series of merciless tugs that got them up past her breasts. “OWIE! Owie owie owieeee!”

With both halves of Starfire’s panties now stretched to a decent length, Raven raised up her hands and began to move them up and down like balancing scales.

“AHOWWIIEEE!” Raven’s action, of course, had the side effect of raising and lowing the alien princess’ panties to floss her as her legs flailed while she grabbed onto the two halves of her panties to try and stop the motions.

“Oh no you don’t.” Her powers focused, Raven forced Starfire’s arms wide apart from each other and her underwear. “Now SUBMIT!”

“NEVERRR!” Starfire half-shouted, half squealed. Sighing, Raven forced her friend’s arms to her sides and began binding the girl’s underwear around her torso and arms for a giftwrap wedgie. “URRGHHH!” she grunted as the fabric was pulled tighter around her.

With her friend now bound, Raven dropped her to the ground and began walking up to her while using her magic to unzip the alien’s skirt and toss it aside. Kneeling down in front of her, Raven asked, “Now, will you give up?”

Let it never be said that Blackfire, even while just bullying Starfire for fun, hadn’t taught her younger sister the consequences of surrender in this game.

The joy for flight was missing, but the confidence for her strength, the strength that suddenly tore her arms straight out of her underwear, was not. “NO I WILL NOT!”

Raven stumbled back. 

Or rather she tried to, but Starfire was fast and grabbed onto Raven’s cloak, pulling the girl down onto her before wrestling her into a pin. “You have certainly improved, friend Raven.” she said, honestly praising her friend. “But not by enough!” Tearing off the cloak and the back of Raven’s leotard, the alien now had a clear view of her friend’s butt.

“Star! WaaAIIIIYYYEE!” Super strong wedgies from the girl sitting on your back really weren’t cool. Especially when she could get the panties up to HER OWN chest with just one pull when motivated.” AHHH, OH AZERATH! STAHHHP!”

Starfire gave a giggle at that. “Your bottom really is much too sensitive, friend Raven.” she said, making her point by giving said bottom a strong **SLAP** that made it jiggle.

“OWWWIEEE!”

“But do not despair! I am confident that I can help you give it the ‘toughening!’” she said cheerfully while beginning to slap the goth’s butt some more as she wailed.

Well, at least she had put up a better fight this time around.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763219219']=[] 


End file.
